A need exists for a floating vessel with a lower emissions profile than vessels that only operate on diesel fuel.
A further need exists for a floating vessel that is adaptable to operate on different fuel supplies, thereby operating with reduced fuel costs and reduced emissions.
A further need exists for a floating vessel that can continue to operate in areas where natural gas is scarce.
A further need exists for a floating vessel that can operate in emission sensitive areas, such as the Arctic Ocean and eastern portions of the Gulf of Mexico.
A further need exists for a floating vessel that can operate on inexpensive diesel fuel in areas where emissions are not restricted, and can convert to operating on natural gas within a few minutes to provide low emissions, which can be used in areas such as the Beaufort Sea, Chukchi Sea, and other coastal zones where emissions of nitrogen oxides and particulates is controlled.
A further need exists for a floating vessel that has a smaller emissions footprint, allowing the floating vessel to operate within a twenty five mile range of a drill site without increasing an overall emissions profile of the drill site.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.